Regarde moi
by Asrial
Summary: une action entraine toujours une réaction. Loki n'a jamais voulu que l'affection de son frère. A présent, il l'a, pleine et entière. Thorki. quelques références à l'univers comics d'avengers parce que j'avais besoin de vilains.


Regarde-moi

Loki tira sur la ceinture qui lui liait les mains. Elle n'était que passé lâchement autours de ses poignets. Normalement, il aurait pu s'en défaire sans peine par magie.

S'il n'y avait pas eut Mjolnir pour clouer la ceinture au sol.

Thor avait placé le marteau juste entre les mains de son frère, le clouant au sol aussi efficacement qu'un entomologiste cloue un papillon sur une plaquette de présentation.

"- Thor…."

Le regard brulant de l'asgardien terrifiait autant Loki qu'il l'excitait.

Il y avait une rage et un besoin presque primitif dans les yeux bleus du prince couronné.

Loki gémit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher lorsque les mains de Thor prirent son visage en coupe.

"- Thor….."

Les yeux verts du Jotun se dilatèrent lorsque Thor l'embrassa sans douceur. La langue du blond força l'entrée entre ses lèvres. Loki gémit encore.

Il n'était pas capable de résister à son frère.

Comment l'aurait-il pu de toute façon ? Il l'attendait depuis si longtemps…

Il ferma les yeux.

Thor était brutal mais il s'en fichait.

Il voulait juste sentir ses mains sur sa peau. Il se moquait de son armure arrachée à main nue et repoussée. Il se fichait de sa chemise réduite en lambeau ou du cuir de son pantalon qui lui cingla les cuisses lorsque Thor le descendit sur ses chevilles.

Il long gémissement lui échappa lorsque Thor le retourna sur le béton.

Ses bras douloureusement croisés au dessus de sa tête, Loki se laissait faire.

Il réalisait qu'il n'avait jamais voulu que ça. Il avait toujours voulu l'attention pleine et entière de son frère.  
Depuis qu'il était adolescent, il n'avait jamais voulu que cela. Appartenir à Thor et rien qu'à lui.

Thor entra en lui sans attendre, sans se soucier une seule seconde de la douleur qu'il causait à son frère mais Loki ne protesta pas. C'était autant un plaisir qu'une punition et il l'acceptait en tant que tel. Thor effaçait tous les autres qu'il y avait pu avoir avant lui et cela convenait parfaitement au jeune jotun. Loki ne retint pas ses larmes. Son ventre était en feu mais la douleur cédait lentement le terrain au plaisir.

Le poids de Thor sur ses reins, ses mains sur ses hanches, son torse sur son dos… il sentait les cuisses de son frère contre l'arrière des siennes, leur chaleur, leur puissance à peine contenue.

Chaque coup de rein était plus brutal que le précédent. Une seconde, Loki se demanda si Thor n'allait pas finir par le fendre en deux.

Un long gémissement lui échappa encore.

Thor le remplissait tout entier sans qu'il lui soit possible de s'échapper à son étreinte.

"- Thor… Pitié…." Supplia le jeune prince.

Il aurait suffit d'une caresse sur son entrejambe pour qu'il puisse s'assouvir.

Le poids sur son dos s'affirma alors que Thor prenait son membre dans sa paume pour le caresser avec rudesse.

Loki lâcha un petit sanglot étouffé. La main de son frère était si chaude….

Les larmes du jeune jotun coulaient librement sur ses joues, autant de plaisir que de douleur.

Il sentait un liquide chaud couler sur ses cuisses et qui n'était pas encore de la semence. Pourtant, il jouissait profondément de la douleur.

"- THOR !"

Le blond gronda lorsqu'il sentit les muscles de son frère se contracter autours de lui.  
Ses dents s'enfoncèrent à sang dans la nuque de Loki pendant que Thor s'assouvissait en lui comme jamais il n'avait couvert une seule de ses conquêtes.

Loki sanglotait à présent doucement. Thor n'en finissait pas.

Enfin, le prince d'asgard s'immobilisa, hors d'haleine.

Une épaule déboitée par la violence de leur accouplement, les genoux écorchés, les bras à vif, Loki pleurait sans bruit.

Ses reins lui faisaient un mal de chien mais en même temps il se sentait si bien….

Un petit geignement lui échappa lorsque Thor se retira de lui.

Sans les bras de son frère pour le retenir, il s'écroula lentement sur le béton.

Un mélange de semence et de sang coulait hors de lui. De gros bleus commençaient à apparaitre sur ses hanches et ses cuisses.

Il allait être dans un état lamentable dans peu de temps mais ce n'était pas grave.

Un sourire lui monta lentement aux lèvres.

"- Thor…."

Son sourire se figea, vite remplacé par de l'inquiétude pure.

"- Thor !"

Le blond le fixait avec horreur. Pire… Avec dégout.

Loki voulu se redresser mais Mjolnir le coinçait toujours sur le sol.

"- Thor ! S'il te plait !"

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur les joues bleues du jeune jotun. Perdu dans leur étreinte, Loki avait perdu le contrôle de toute sa magie, glamour comprit.

"- Je t'en prie !"

Thor attrapa Mjolnir par son manche, sans une parole ou un regard en arrière, il fuit littéralement la présence de son frère.

Loki se recroquevilla sur le sol pour pleurer, le cœur fendu.

"- Et bien et bien…."

Lorsqu'on posa une cape sur lui, il ne réagit même pas.

Il s'attendait à voir débarquer les Avengers pour l'arrêter mais personne ne vint. Juste le propriétaire de la cape qui ne bougeait pas.

Enfin, Loki se redressa lentement.

Son épaule lui faisait mal, la ceinture de son frère l'entravait toujours…

Victor Doom eut un sourire sans joie derrière son masque.

"- Besoin d'aide ?"

Le scientifique referma la cape de Loki autour de la frêle silhouette, récupéra les vêtements déchirés puis le souleva dans ses bras.

"- Des fois, je me demande qui est le vrai méchant."

Loki eut un petit rire triste.

"- J'aurais du m'y attendre."

Doom haussa les épaules.

"- J'ai lancé quelques Bots pour occuper nos amis Avengers."

Loki hocha la tête.

"- Merci."

Victor évacua son collègue.

Ils étaient peut-être des vilains qui n'hésitaient pas à s'entre-tuer sur le terrain, mais hors ça, il fallait bien qu'ils se serrent les coudes.

Méchant n'était pas une carrière très gratifiante quand on n'arrivait pas à ses fins.

Cette fois, l'un d'eux y était presque parvenu. Et bien sur, ca lui était retombé sur le nez.

Dans les bras de Doom, Loki pleurait doucement.

La situation eut-elle été normale, jamais le Jotun ne se serait laissé aller et jamais Victor ne l'aurait aidé.  
Mais la situation n'était pas normale.

Même un scientifique fou voulant contrôler la terre pouvait montrer de la compassion pour un collègue brisé par autre chose qu'un plan diabolique qui lui pétait à la figure. Là, c'était de la compassion d'un individu pour un autre.

Ca n'avait rien à voir.

Il ne l'utiliserait même pas contre lui plus tard. Ca n'aurait pas été honnête.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Loki soupira.

_Odin avait fait preuve de pitié pour son fils adoptif. _

_Il ne l'avait pas condamné à mort. Ni à la torture._

_Juste à la prison. _

_La prison à vie. Pour l'instant.  
Avec de la chance, peut-être, si Loki s'amendait, Odin aurait pitié une fois de plus…_

_Thor s'agenouilla près de son frère._

_Trois fois par jour, il venait le voir, retirait son bâillon de métal, l'aidait à manger et à boire, puis le libérait momentanément de ses chaines pour le laisser vaquer à ses besoins personnels._

_Thor avait insisté pour s'occuper de son frère. S'il avait laissé les gardes faires, jamais Loki n'aurait été libéré de ses chaines même une seconde.  
Les gardes n'avaient pas Mjolnir pour intervenir le cas échéant, eux._

_Au début, Thor avait essayé de parler avec son frère, de lui faire comprendre sa douleur, de le supplier de lui pardonner quoi qu'il ai pu faire._

_Mais Loki restait silencieux, toujours…_

_Petit à petit, Thor s'était tu à son tour._

_Pendant deux semaines, les deux frères n'avaient pas échangé un mot._

_Pour finalement, un midi, Loki avait prit l'assiette de fruits au sirop volée à la table du banquet de la veille._

_"- Merci."_

_Thor avait sourit à son frère mais n'avait rien dit.  
C'était la première fois que Loki lui parlait depuis leur retour de Migdar._

_Le prince prit cela pour un bon signe._

_"- A ce soir." Murmura Thor avant de partir._

_Petit à petit, au cours des mois qui suivirent, Loki s'était légèrement ouvert. Thor avait apprit à ne pas le harceler._

_Il le laissait entamer la conversation quand il le voulait. Il restait silencieux quand Loki ne parlait pas._

_"- Pardon…."_

_Thor finit de refermer les menottes sur les poignets de son frère._

_"- Accepté." Murmura le prince avant de déposer un petit baiser sur le front du brun._

_Puis Thor ne revint pas._

_Le premier jour, Loki laissa le soldat défaire son bâillon avec surprise._

_Il connaissait le jeune homme. Il faisait partie de ses hommes quand il était chef de la garde._

_Le second jour, il commença à s'inquiéter._

_Le troisième, à demander des réponses._

_"- Je suis désolé, chef." Murmura le jeune soldat avec une grimace d'excuse. "Je n'ai pas le droit de répondre à vos questions." _

_Loki le laissa le rébâillonner sans protester._

_Le soldat l'avait appelé "chef", comme la plus part de ses troupes le faisaient. _

_Loki n'aimait pas être appelé par son grade. "chef" était plus… confortable pour tout le monde. Les soldats n'appréciaient par forcément de devoir répondre à un supérieur qui ne devait sa place qu'à sa naissance. Se faire appeler par un terme qui n'était pas un grade était une façon facile de ne pas déprécier le sacerdoce militaire de ses hommes. Loki avait toujours été un manipulateur et renforcer le respect que ses hommes pouvaient avoir pour lui était un impératif quand on était pas un guerrier mais un magicien. _

_Que le soldat l'ai appelé par ce terme alors qu'il était emprisonné à vie était la marque que malgré tout, l'homme le respectait encore. Les gardes qui l'accompagnaient à chaque repas ne l'appelaient jamais autrement que "le prisonnier" ou "toi" quand ils avaient quelque chose à lui ordonner de faire.  
Sans la présence de Thor, les gardes étaient bien plus… frétillants._

_Cela aurait pu amuser Loki s'il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet._

_Pendant une semaine, il reposa ses questions, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'un des gardes lui balance un coup en travers du visage du manche de sa lance._

_"- La ferme on t'as dit !"_

_Le soldat, l'aida à se redresser. Il se mordilla une seconde les lèvres._

_"- Migdar. Avengers." Parvint-il à murmurer très vite._

_Loki ferma les yeux une fois pour le remercier._

_Le sourire du soldat disparu pourtant bien vite lorsque les trois gardes furent projetés contre le mur._

_Les yeux brillants de rage, Loki s'était redressé._

_Thor l'avait abandonné ! Une fois de plus !_

_Il avait préféré ces misérables humains à son propre frère.  
Et ca faisait mal. Si mal… Il avait essayé de faire taire sa colère et sa rage. Il avait essayé de reconstruire lentement quelque chose.  
Et Thor l'abandonnait. Encore._

_Loki baissa les yeux sur le soldat._

_Il aurait pu le tuer, comme il avait tué les trois gardes. Enfin, le supposait-il. Ils ne bougeaient plus._

_Il posa sa main sur son front._

_"- Dors."_

_Le soldat s'écroula. Il ne méritait pas d'être tué. Il avait eut plus de compassion pour le prince déchut que tous les autres gardes réunis._

_Loki déploya sa magie autour de lui._

_Il aurait pu partir n'importe quand dès que son bâillon lui avait été retiré mais il était resté, pour son frère, parce que Thor essayait._

_A présent, il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester._

_Lorsqu'Odin entra dans la cellule avec une phalange de garde, il ne trouva que trois gardes et un soldat assommé._

_Loki n'était plus qu'un souvenir._

_"- Heimdall ?"_

_Le Gardien secoua la tête._

_"- Je ne le vois plus depuis son adolescence, mon roi. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que les choses vont changer."_

_Loki s'était matérialisé non loin de la tour Stark._

_Il n'avait pas besoin de se concentrer très fort pour sentir la présence de son frère qui se battait contre des homoncules métalliques._

_Ainsi donc son frère l'avait abandonné pour aider sa fière bande de merry-men contre ces choses ? Pourtant, ils les éliminaient sans peine ! Pourquoi Thor avait-il eut besoin de partir ! De le laisser !_

_La colère lui embrasa la poitrine une fois de plus._

_"- Ho ho ! Je connais ce genre de regard."_

_Loki jeta un regard de haine pure au nouveau venu.  
Doom avait beau être un vrai Vilain (avec un majuscule s'il vous plait), il eut quand même un petit mouvement de recul._

_"- Et vous êtes ?"_

_Loki le toisa, son regard vert brulant de rage indomptée._

_"- Victor Doom." Se présenta le scientifique à son collègue évident. "Et ces robots sont mes bébés."_

_Loki l'attrapa par la gorge pour le coller contre le plus proche mur._

_"- Toi…"_

_Leur première rencontre avait été violente._

_Pendant les mois suivant, les deux vilains s'étaient lancés dans une véritable course à l'armement que les Avengers notaient par leur rapidité de destruction._

_A chaque fois, Thor suppliait son frère d'abandonner son chemin maléfique et de rentrer avec lui à Asgard.  
Loki ne répondait jamais. Ou presque. _

_._

_Le serpent géant engloutit Stark qui tailla son chemin à l'extérieur à coups de micro missiles. Il en ressortit gluant et les articulations de son armure presque rouillée._

_"- Beurk…"_

_"- LOKI ! Arrête ! S'il te plait !"_

_Petit à petit, le Jotun avait laissé tomber la destruction pure pour quelque chose de plus esthétique. Une recherche presque artistique de l'emmerdement maximum. _

_Chaque vilain avec sa spécialité après tout et Loki devait reconnaitre que détruire pour détruire, ça n'avait pas grand intérêt._

_Il prenait bien plus plaisir à voir ses bébés magiques en première page des journaux que la liste des morts qu'il avait causé._

_Petit à petit, à mesure que sa rage s'affaiblissait, il se mettait à… jouer… Oui, à jouer avec les Avengers. Tuer pour tuer était infiniment grossier._

_Il s'amusait plus à inventer les pires idées qu'à tenter vraiment de conquérir le monde  
Il laissait ça à certains de ses collègues vilains._

_Lui voulait juste que son frère finisse par le remarquer et s'occupe de lui. Comme il avait commencé à le refaire quand il était prisonnier d'Asgard._

_Loki admettait parfaitement qu'il se comportait comme un sale gosse égoïste et égocentrique mais il s'en fichait. _

_Mais même la colère pouvait être fatigante et en quantité limité, alors, il s'amusait._

_Petit à petit, il voulait juste que son frère s'occupe de lui._

_"- LOKI !"_

_Le prince déchut avait filé, à pied, dans un sous-terrain.  
Comme il l'espérait, Thor l'avait suivit._

_Loki grogna._

_Ses repérages avaient été bons pourtant !_

_Saleté d'humain qui vous construisait un mur au milieu de nulle part du jour au lendemain !_

_"- S'il te plait, Loki… Arrête tout ca !"_

_Loki toisa son frère._

_"- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'arrêterai ? Donne-moi une SEULE bonne raison, mon frère." Cracha Loki._

_La colère revenait._

_La colère et les larmes._

_"- Au moins comme ca tu peux passer tout le temps que tu veux avec les guignols qui te servent d'amis, non ?"_

_"- Loki…Rentre avec moi à Asgard… S'il te plait…"_

_"- Pour que tu puisses n'y abandonner encore ? Et revenir ici où tu pourras encore m'oublier sans regret ?"_

_Thor avait sursauté._

_"- Je ne t'ai pas…"_

_"- SI ! Je t'attendais, tous les jours… je t'ai attendu. Et tu étais ici, a t'occuper de ces sales humains au lieu de MOI !" Hurla le jotun, brulant de jalousie et de rage. _

_Thor posa Mjolnir sur le sol._

_Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point Loki pouvait être possessif._

_"- Quand ce n'est pas Sif, ou Fandral, ou Hogun, ou Volstagg, il faut encore que je te partage avec Père, ou avec je ne sais quelle mission stupide que tu t'estimes en droit de pourrir et où je dois te sauver les fesses, même si ca m'explose à la figure a MOI ! Et maintenant eux ! Eux, toujours eux ! Toujours d'autres ! Et cette femelle que tu n'as pas rencontré plus de trois jours et a qui tu proclames ton amour éternel !"_

_"- Loki, je n'ai pas revu Jane depuis…"_

_"- JUSTEMENT ! TU DIS A TOUS QUE TU L'AIMES MAIS TU TE DESINTERESSE D'ELLE ! ALORS JE SUIS QUOI MOI ! Si tu n'as même pas de temps pour la femme que tu es sensé aimer, comment est ce que je peux lutter !"_

_Les larmes coulaient sur les joues du prince déchu à présent, des larmes de jalousie surtout, de rage et de tristesse aussi. Thor lui avait toujours certifié qu'il l'aimait, qu'il serait toujours là. Mais invariablement, il était relégué à l'arrière plan, oublié jusqu'à ce que son frère ai besoin de lui ou s'ennuie…_

_"- Loki…."_

_Thor franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient pour venir prendre son frère dans ses bras._

_Loki s'accrocha à la cape de son frère comme si… non… parce qu'il avait peur qu'il l'abandonne encore. _

_"- Je suis désolé, Loki. Je ne savais pas…."_

_Loki donna un coup de point dans l'armure de son frère._

_"- Tu ne comprends jamais rien ! Jamais !"_

_A présent, il pleurait simplement de détresse, de découragement et de résignation._

_Son frère ne comprenait toujours pas…_

_"- Loki…"_

_Le jotun lâcha un petit cri de rage avant d'écraser ses lèvres sur celles de son frère. _

_Thor le repoussa avec un hoquet de surprise._

_Les yeux écarquillés, il sentait la fraicheur du corps de son frère contre lui. Ses tremblements aussi, son angoisse. Et son désir._

_"- Loki…"_

_Thor cessa de réfléchir._

_Il écrasa son frère contre lui, ses lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes en un baiser brutal et exigeant qui laissa Loki frémissant et soumis aux mains de son ainé._

_Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Thor pour coucher son frère sur le béton glacé. Ses mains coururent sur son armure avant qu'il ne l'arrache. Il déchira sa tunique puis mordilla sans douceur les lèvres du Jotun._

_Loki le repoussa doucement. Lui aussi voulait sentir la peau de son frère sous ses doigts._

_"- Non." Gronda Thor._

_Il retira la ceinture de son pantalon, l'attacha autours des poignets de son frère puis tendit la main vers Mjolnir. Le marteau bondit docilement dans la main de son maitre avant que Thor ne le pose sur la ceinture, immobilisant son frère._

_Loki avala péniblement sa salive, partagé entre crainte et désir._

Loki avait dormit deux jours pendant lesquels Doom lui avait fichu une paix royale.

Il s'était réveillé dans une petite chambre, une IV dans le bras qu'il avait arraché très vite. Ce n'était qu'une solution sucrée avec des antibiotiques, mais c'était pour le principe

Le sorcier avait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour s'habiller d'un simple pantalon de cuir et d'une tunique vert foncé avant de se mettre à la recherche de son hôte.

"- Ha ! Tu es réveillé."

Assis sur un canapé, deux autres vilains buvaient une tasse de thé devant des petits fours.

Loki eux un petit reniflement amusé.

On pouvait être un méchant et être un minimum sociable avec ses collègues.

"- Magneto, Corruptor…" *

Victor invita Loki à les rejoindre.

Une tasse de thé à la main, le dieu du chaos prit un éclair au café.

"- Merci pour la chambre d'ami."

"- De rien… Tu vas faire quoi ?"

Loki haussa les épaules.

Il n'en savait rien du tout.

"- M'éloigner… J'en ai assez…"

"- Tu prends ta retraite ?"

Loki rit doucement cette fois, malgré la douleur qu'il en ressentait.

"- Je crois que c'est une bonne définition oui. Je n'atteindrais jamais mon objectif."

"- La terre."

"- Je me fiche de la terre, Corr'. C'est mon frère que je voulais. Et il m'a prouvé par le menu qu'il n'acceptera jamais le monstre que je suis. Autant que j'aille tenter de refaire ma vie ailleurs."

"- Alors c'est un adieu ?"

"- Un au revoir au moins."

"- Bah, tu reviendras pour le bal annuel."

Loki hurla de rire cette fois, imité par ses collègues.  
Ce qui avait été une blague, un an plus tôt, avait finit en véritable bal des vilains, organisé par Magneto. Ca avait été bizarrement burlesque.

Tellement qu'ils avaient décidés de remettre ça tous les ans.

En bon amoureux du Chaos, Loki avait trouvé la soirée divinement plaisante. Tous ces vilains qui s'échangeaient des tuyaux sur la mise à mort de leurs adversaires comme des donzelles auraient pu parler chiffon était délicieusement cocasse.

Il avait même surprit certain de ses collègues à s'échanger des trading-cards dédicacées par les gentils. Entre les mains d'enfant, c'était déjà ridicule, mais là…. Imaginer Thanos changer de forme pour aller se faire dédicacer ses cartes Ironman avait été presque suffisant pour faire mourir de rire la moitié de l'assemblée.

Mais le plus drôle était d'imaginer la tête qu'auraient faits les gentils s'ils avaient su.

#########################

Thor avait bu plus que de raison.

Les avengers l'avaient déjà vu boire, mais jamais à ce point.

Lorsque Loki avaient disparu dans la nature pendant que Thor lui courait derrière, ils s'étaient inquiété pour leur ami.  
Lorsque Thor était revenu, livide, dépenaillé et tout tremblant, ils avaient eut carrément peur.

A présent, ils hésitaient entre la panique et la terreur.

Thor pleurait.

Il refusait de leur dire ce qui s'était passé et pleurait en répétant qu'il était un monstre et que c'était sa faute.

Même Steve n'avait pas réussit à le faire parler. Pourtant, les deux hommes étaient proches. Ils étaient tous deux déphasés dans un monde qui n'étaient pas le leur. Ou plus le leur.  
Leur difficulté à comprendre le monde les avait rapprochés.

Mais même leur amitié n'avait pas suffit pour faire parler Thor.

###########################

Loki ouvrit l'enveloppe qu'il venait de recevoir de Migdar.

Il s'était installé à Alfheim cinq années terriennes plus tôt. Ou vingt années d'Alfheim.  
Plus on se des racines d'Yggdrasil et plus le temps passait vite.

Comme il s'y attendait, il s'agissait de son invitation au Bal des Vilains.

La tradition s'ancrait visiblement ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Il avait beau avoir prit sa retraite de méchant envers Migdar, il ne dédaignait pas apporter son concours à un ex collègue qui avait besoin d'un petit boost magique. En échange d'un payement quelconque bien sur.

L'ancien prince s'était installé au royaume des elfes. Là, il avait pu refaire sa vie comme sorcier. Les magiciens étaient nombreux à Alfheim. Mais pas les sorciers.  
Sa clientèle avait été rapide à se faire et plus rapide encore à rester.

Il _était_ le sorcier le plus puissant des neuf royaumes après tout…

"- Athir !"

Un jeune homme sortit la tête de la cuisine.  
La maison était petite mais confortable.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Va préparer un sac, nous partons quelques jours."

Un sourire lumineux apparu sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

"- Super !"

Amusé, Loki secoua la tête.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour préparer la petite maison à leur départ puis prévenir ses clients de son absence.

#########################

Thor avait vieillit en cinq ans.  
Pas physiquement, il était immortel après tout, ou quasi.

Mais dans ses attitudes.

Il était plus réfléchit, moins prompt à suivre ses instincts.

Il prenait le temps de la réflexion avant de parler et avait même demandé à Banner de l'aider à contrôler sa colère.

Et depuis cinq ans, Thor n'avait pas vu son frère.

Il y avait eut des périodes de leur vie plus longues où ils ne s'étaient pas vu bien sur. En près de quatre milles ans de vie, qu'étaient cinq années ?  
Mais celle-ci était la plus douloureuse.

Jusque là, ils s'étaient toujours séparés en bonne intelligence, dans l'attendre de se revoir.  
Mais à présent…  
régulièrement, Thor retournait à Asgard et interrogeait Heimdall.

Toujours la même question, toujours la même réponse.

Vois-tu mon frère ami Heimdall ? Non mon prince, je ne le vois pas.

Cela ne cessait de déprimer Thor au point que même Odin s'en inquiétait.

"- Nous avons une situation."

Fury posa un gros dossier sur la table de réunion.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Soupira Tony qui dorlotait sa gueule de bois.

Après tout, il n'était "que" dix heures du matin.

"- Vous avez tous constaté la baisse d'activité de nous ennemis depuis une dizaine de jours."

Les Avengers hochèrent la tête. Ce n'était plus une baisse d'activité, c'était des vacances !

"- Nous craignions que quelque chose de grand soit en court et nous avions raison."

Fury sortit des photos satellites du dossier qu'il tendit à chacun.

"- Ces photos ont été prises en Allemagne. Dans une forêt au sud de berlin. Le manoir appartient à Victor Doom. Comme vous le voyez, c'est une vraie conjonction de vilains. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils préparent, mais ils sont nombreux."

Nombreux ? Steve renifla.  
C'était à croire que tout ce que la terre portait comme méchant s'était donné rendez vous là

"- Qu'est ce que c'est que ca ? C'est le salon annuel du vilain ou quoi ?" S'amusa Tony, un peu vert. Prendre en charge UN vilain à la fois, ca allait. Des dizaines ? Ho. Maman. "Manque plus que les stands de pomme d'amour et les manèges !"

"- STARK !"

"- Quoi ? Vous voulez qu'on s'occupe de tout ce petit monde là en même temps ? Vous plaisantez ? On arrive déjà difficilement à se sauver le cul à six contre un seul méchant alors contre TOUT CA ?"

"- C'est prévu Stark. Tout le SHIELD et ses alliés seront là. Nous interviendrons après demain soir."

Thor ne dit rien.

Il fixait la photo satellite.

Le casque de son frère était reconnaissable entre mille.

#######################

Victor observait la petite fête avec amusement.

L'alcool coulait à flot, la magie également, les armes s'échangeaient… Bref, un bon petit bal comme ils les aimaient tous.  
Il y en avait même qui dansaient !

Les rares dames de l'assemblée étaient toutes prises d'assaut dès qu'elle quittait le bras d'un cavalier pour passer à un autre.

L'orchestre ne s'en sortait pas trop mal malgré la circonstance. Les pauvres avaient été recrutés sur annonce et ne s'attendaient pas à se retrouver face à une telle assemblée !

Généreux, plusieurs magiciens et sorciers avaient entourés les musiciens de boucliers pour qu'ils soient protégés de toute explosion / arme / crise de nerf / éternuement qui aurait pu avoir un impact sur leur santé. Avec autant de méchant au mètre carré, on ne savait jamais sur quoi on allait tomber.

"- Excellente soirée, Victor !" Sourit Loki, Athir sur ses talons.

"- Loki ! Je ne savais pas si tu pourrais venir."

Le prince déchut eut un sourire.

"- Je ne raterais ca pour rien au monde ! Pour vous c'est une fois par an, pour moi c'est tous les quatre années !"

Victor hocha la tête.

"- J'oublie toujours ce détail. Comment vas-tu Athir ?"

"- Je vais bien, merci Monsieur Doom."

Victor leva les yeux au ciel, imité par Loki.

Athir était toujours d'une politesse parfaite avec les gens.

"- Quoi de neuf depuis l'année dernière ?"

"- Pas grand-chose. Quelques départs à la retraite, quatre arrivées…"

"- C'est tout ?"

"- Les autres sont morts ou capturés."

"- Ha."

Loki secoua la tête.

Quand on était un vilain, il fallait très vite apprendre l'autodérision, sinon, on finissait par se prendre au sérieux ce qui conduisait invariablement à la mort ou à la capture. Il fallait aussi apprendre à savoir quand il était temps de décrocher. Les jeunes apprentis méchants avaient toujours ce problème. Ils étaient tellement pleins de leur assurance et de leurs certitudes… Les anciens avaient beau le leur dire, avaient beau leur donner les clés de la survie, rares étaient ceux qui écoutaient. Sur dix apprentis méchant, il était rare qu'un seul survive à sa première année.

Leur invitation au Bal Annuel des Vilains était une reconnaissance en soit.

La société des méchants était… cocasse.

Et tous en avaient conscience.  
C'était ça ou ils auraient tous laissés tomber de toute façon. Et tous avaient été trop loin pour pouvoir retrouver une vie alors… Autant continuer. Avec un peu de chance, ils arrivaient à tuer un héros de temps en temps et s'amusaient entre deux.  
Ce n'était pas si mal finalement.

Une explosion à l'extérieur fit soudain taire les violons.

"- Ha non ! Pas pendant la fête !" Protesta Magnéto.

Les musiciens étaient livides derrière leur bouclier.

######################

Les Avengers n'en revenaient pas.  
C'était trop _facile_.

Le manoir n'était quasiment pas protégé.

Et non seulement il n'était pas protégé mais leurs ennemis ne résistaient même pas.

A peine en trouvaient-ils un qu'il fuyait en râlant, protestant même véhémentement que ce n'était "pas juste de pourrir le bal"

Mais de quel bal parlaient-ils ?

Ils parvinrent dans la salle centrale du bâtiment.  
Ils attendaient une salle des cartes, des plans, quelque chose !

PAS UNE FOUTUE SALLE DE BAL AVEC DES MUSICIENS ET UN BUFFET !

Ils s'étaient figés une minute.  
Juste le temps qu'il avait fallu à leurs ennemis pour reprendre leurs esprits.

Les attaques leur tombèrent dessus comme à Gravelotte.

"- REPLIEZ VOUS !"

"- SURTOUT PAS !"

Thor lança Mjolnir sur Magneto qui s'encastra dans le mur.

Steve utilisa son bouclier sur Crusader pendant que Tony jetait un autre vilain au sol.

Loki jura.

"- Athir !"

Le jeune homme se précipita près de lui.

"- Utilise un bouclier. N'essaye pas de répondre. Nous allons partir."

Loki repoussa un éclair lancé par Mjolnir et grimaça. En vingt ans, il n'avait plus utilisé de sorts d'attaque. Toute cette partie de sa magie était…rouillée…

Il invoqua sa lance à la seconde ou Mjolnir tomba sur lui.

"- Bonjour mon frère."

Thor tressaillit.

Loki en profita pour le frapper.

Mjolnir échappa au dieu du tonnerre avec fracas, projetant les deux dieux à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, désarmés.

Doom se mit à jurer en voyant Athir se précipiter vers Loki alors que Hulk courait vers le prince déchut

"- PIETRE DIEU !" Riait presque le berserk, bien décidé à jouer encore, comme des années plus tôt.

Sans réfléchir, Athir attrapa la première arme près de lui et se rua vers Loki.

Il intercepta Hulk et le jeta à terre d'un coup.

"- ATHIR !"

Le jeune homme se précipita aux cotés de Loki pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Du sang coulait de sa tempe.

"- Ca va ?"

Loki était livide.  
Tous c'étaient figés.

Athir tenait Mjolnir à la main et l'avait utilisé contre Hulk.

###############################

Le prince Jotun s'appuya sur Athir pour se redresser.

"- Il faut partir." Murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme approuva.

Il jeta le marteau à terre pour passer un bras autours du torse de Loki.

"- LOKI ! ATTENDS !"

Athir jeta un regard glacé vers Thor.

Les mêmes regards bleus azur se rencontrèrent.

"- Loki…." Plaida Thor.

Steve avait décroché sa radio.

"- Fury ? On a une situation."

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- On sait pas encore. Mais c'est… gros… je pense…"

Athir serrait Loki contre lui.

Tony avait relevé le masque de son armure.

Bouche bée comme les autres, il ne pouvait empêcher son regard d'aller des princes au jeune homme accroché à Loki.

Grand, fin comme Loki, mais blond comme les blés et les yeux bleu.  
Et qui pouvait manier Mjolnir…

"- Papa ?"

Loki tressaillit.

"- Je suis désolé Athir."

"- Loki, qu'est ce que ca veut dire ?" Plaida Thor.

Personne d'autre que lui n'aurait du pouvoir manier son marteau.

Victor lança une grenade fumigène dans la foule.

"- Loki ? Il faut partir."

Le jeune prince secoua la tête.

"- Non… je te remercie, Victor. Mais il est temps que je règle cette histoire."

Doom hésita.

"- Si tu es sur…"

"- Oui. Merci pour tout."

Victor lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.  
Même entre vilains on pouvait avoir des amis.  
Hors du cadre du travail bien sur.

Il prit la clé des champs.  
Bientôt, il ne resta plus dans la salle de bal désertée que les Avengers, Loki, Athir et quelques agents qui sécurisaient les lieux.

Loki évacua la fumée d'un geste de la main.

Il se redressa de toute sa taille pour toiser son frère et les Avengers.  
Mais surtout son frère.

"- Athir, laisse-moi te présenter Thor Odinson. Mon frère d'adoption. Thor, mon fils. Athir Thorson."

Thor passa au livide.

Tony s'approcha d'un des buffets.  
Il prit un verre de gnole, l'avala d'une traite, puis en reprit un second.

"- Heu... J'ai peur de comprendre."

Thor tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

"- …. Ou étais-tu ces cinq dernières années, mon frère." Parvint-il à murmurer.

Le regard glacé de Loki s'adoucit un peu pendant qu'il serrait son fils contre lui.

"- Alfheim. J'élevais mon fils."

Thor se laissa tomber sur le sol.

Ses jambes ne le portaient plus.

"- ….Je suis désolé, Loki."

"- …. Pas moi. Je suis juste désolé que tu m'ais abandonné. Encore."

Athir observait Thor avec angoisse.

Son papa lui avait souvent parlé de son père. De ses défauts autant que de ses qualités. Loki avait toujours été brutalement honnête avec son fils.

Athir connaissait absolument tout des agissements antérieur à sa naissance commis par son papa. Et les raisons qui l'avaient conduit à ces extrémités.

"- Papa… partons." Plaida le jeune homme.

Loki hocha la tête.

"- LOKI ! ATTENDS !"

"- Je t'ai attendu des siècles, Thor… "

Plus il n'y eut plus qu'une douce fumée verte pour signaler qu'un prince et son fils s'étaient trouvé là.

Thor se mit à pleurer.

* ces deux vilains sont traditionnels du comics "Avengers", comme Doom. Et sérieusement, pour en trouver deux qui ont pas 'trop' une sale gueule, bonjour !


End file.
